Episode 2
Falsehood (キョゲン, Kyogen) is the second episode of the first season of the xxxHolic anime series. Overview A client seeks Yūko's aid because she has problems with her right little finger. Yūko tells her that it is happening because of a bad habit of hers. Watanuki learns more about Yūko while becoming the shop's cook. Plot It's a normal day in the shop; Watanuki is cooking for Yūko, again. A customer arrives who has no idea how she ended up there. Her little finger can't move freely, so Yūko asks if she has any bad habits. The woman says she can't think of any but Watanuki sees black smoke emitting from the woman's little finger. Yūko gives her a golden ring with a red jewel (doesn't mean anything) and tells her to wear it on her little finger. She mentions to the woman that she should carefully think about what a little finger means. The next day at school, Watanuki meets and talks to Himawari and Dōmeki before going to Yūko's shop. Yūko tells Watanuki his face looks bad and that Himawari isn't his lady luck. The woman from the day before stops by again, saying she didn't realize she went back there. Yūko asks her a couple of questions and as the woman answers them, the black smoke comes back, dirtying the ring she was wearing. Yūko says the bad habit she has comes from her mouth and her heart. The woman seemingly doesn't get what she says and mentions that her whole arm has started to get harder to move. Yūko says she has to realize her habit and correct it. She offers the woman tea but the woman refuses politely, saying she has to be somewhere. When Yūko asks where she has to be, the woman replies that she has a date with her boyfriend which causes more smoke to emit. Maru and Moro see her out and as they do, Yūko tells Watanuki that they wouldn't be seeing her again. Watanuki then tells her that he saw black smoke coming from her little finger as she was telling about her boyfriend. Yūko then says the reason her finger won't move is because of that smoke and that it's probably already at it's limit. Watanuki then goes out, in search of that woman. On his way, he sees her come out of a building. Two girls standing at the door, look and talk about her, as she leaves. They reveal she lies about her age when she goes on joint dates and that she doesn't have a boyfriend. They also conclude that she lies so much that is has become a habit and that the words just flow out of her mouth. Watanaki follows the woman again and sees a girl ask the woman if she wants to participate in a survey. She agrees and Watanuki listens in on how she answers the questions with lies (about her age, status, and job), since she had told something completely different at Yūko's. He also sees the black smoke again, this time almost consuming her whole. On her way again, the woman talks to herself that her body feels weird and that her neck has started to hurt. Watanuki continues to follow her until the woman comes to a stop in the middle of crossing a road to talk to an old friend of hers. Her friend spots the ring around her little finger and asks if she got a boyfriend. The woman lies seamlessly, confirming her friend's guess, saying he gave her this antique ring and to wear it around her little finger until he bought her an engagement ring. Watanuki sees more black smoke coming, surrounding the woman. Her friend goes on her way again and the woman looks at the ring. Seeing it's dirty, she wants to pull it off so she can clean it, but as she does her body stiffens and she concludes she can't move anymore. A truck drives towards her and honks, but it was too late. The ring drops at Watanuki's feet and he picks it up. He delivers it back to Yuuko. They talk about the accident and how the woman has learned her lesson. Fortunately, Watanuki saved her life at the right moment by taking her to the hospital. Yūko says that we think the world extends forever but in reality, it's really narrow. Since Watanuki came back, she then orders him to cook for her and bring her sake. Characters Appearances *Kimihiro Watanuki *Yuuko Ichihara *Maru and Moro *Black Mokona *Himawari Kunogi *Shizuka Doumeki Trivia *Black Mokona do not appear in the manga version. Adapted Chapters *Chapter 003 Navigation Category:Anime Episodes Category:First Season Category:Content